


Doom and Rainbows

by DaisyRabbit



Category: Doom (Video Games), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cant tag too much without giving away stuff, Depressed Angel Dust, Edgy, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot Twists, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyRabbit/pseuds/DaisyRabbit
Summary: When a mysterious power starts summoning the demons to another world, the Doomslayer and an ancient warrior are forced to travel through dimensions.  The Slayer will be forced to face his past, and admit to the possibility of . . . redemption?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	1. Oathkeeper

The demons had begun to disappear.

He had noticed it some time ago, the hordes of imps and cacodemons were smaller and the attacks weaker, almost pitiful. And for once, he wondered if he had managed to permanently hinder the population in hell. Not that it mattered much to him, he simply sought them out through farther distances.  
He was shoving his blade through a cacodemon’s eye, ripping it out with a flourish of scarlet, when there were none left.

It was a moment of peace, only occupied by the sound of distant thunder. The screams of the damned were gone. He looked around cautiously, ready for a cyberdemon or even another revenant ambush. Nothing came. Sensing no danger, he walked across the blood-soaked lands. He was a man who only knew bloodshed, violence, rage, and war.

Carnage was a moment’s solace, and mercy was only a dream. For the first time in a millennia, the Doomslayer was lost. He walked a few more miles, his heart almost hungering for the grunts of a pinky, or a fireball from a cacodemon. None was found.

_Is the war over?_ He wondered. It was something he had never even considered, his emotions served to blind him from thinking much past the spine he was ripping out. Death was his life, and life had no meaning without it.

The weight upon his shoulders was still there, unrelenting and heavy. He set his weapons to lean upon a rock and sat down, breathing in the filtered air of his helmet, basking in the reddened sky and dark towers. He hadn’t had time or need to rest since his time as a mortal. He peered at the landscape with disgust.

_As ugly as the day I first set eyes upon it._

This only served to make him angrier.

“Strange, isn’t it?” A low demonic voice asked.

In less than a second, the Doomslayer snatched up his super shotgun, and slammed a fresh pair of rounds into it, before snapping it up and spinning around, aiming down the sights.

A figure, 12 feet tall and wearing pieces of dark, emerald green armor nearly identical to his own was staring at him with grandeur, haunting red eyes visible above his face mask. The Doomslayer’s own symbol was carved into his belt, glowing with energy. His normally blindingly red axe was deactivated.

  
_The Marauder._

  
He was no foe. He could only recall seeing the Marauder a few times in the last millennia, often times when he was watching him fight.

_Or when I was fighting him._

The Doomslayer lowered the shotgun. “No one to kill, and no one to do the same to you,” he said, gazing off into the distance. “The first peace in this land since the dawn of time.” He muttered. The Marauder turned his gaze back to the green marine,

“Silent as always, aren’t you Slayer?” he said lightly. _Betrayer. _A voice reminded him. The Doomslayer grunted.

The great demon inclined his head at the lack of speech, “You believe your sins are not atoned.”

  
_They never will be._

  
“Your unbroken vow of silence proves that one you kept since the fall of Argent. Since then, you let rage and hate consume you, making no room for the love that killed you. You are a man who brought down the wrath of the heavens just to keep an oath.”

_They are my people to protect._

“And in the end, you kept their blessings, and you kept humanity alive. . . That is penance, is it not?”

The Marauder questioned, not expecting an answer. He nodded slowly,

“Betrayer you are no more, Oathkeeper you are now.”

He eyed the guns piled on the rock next to the Doomslayer’s feet.

“And I trust, you will continue to keep that oath,” he said cooly. “The demons did not all die, much to my dismay. They were simply called to another world, by a power far greater than anything I or you have ever possessed by ourselves. The demons of this world are not unique. There are many on others, places so far away, it is not possible to reach them on foot.” The Marauder continued.

The Marauder raised a hand that bore a forest green gauntlet on the horizon. “The city of Argent still lays there, guarding great secrets underneath it’s ruined pearl walls.” “While you were taking your anger out at another poor demon, I took the time to follow a baron towards its destination,” he said. “Imps and hell knights are too stupid to fight against another entity summoning them to another world, so when the portal opened, a telepathic link connected as well, causing most of them to disappear in an instant. The rest slowly vanished, and the ones that were killed had none to take its place. Barons are different. However, they are lured by sentient flesh all the same.”

He made no move to elaborate, but instead beckoned for the Doomslayer to follow. “Come, they are waiting for you, Slayer.”


	2. Betrayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a little choppy, it's 1 am where I am when I was finishing it.

_3000 years ago_

They were lined up at the gate of Argent, swords planted in the ground, still as statues beneath a bloody sky.

The metal-covered pinky rode up to them, growling and baring its teeth. Sacks of armor and other weapons hung by its sides.

The demon towered over them, even as he dismounted the oversized pinky. He patted the pinky on the head affectionately and turned towards the knights. He bowed swiftly and carefully. “It is an honor to meet you all.” he said, choosing his words. The knights were awestruck, though they did not show it. _An intelligent demon? This is unheard of...._ Their commander sheathed his blade, seeing as there were only 4 demons.

_ They are not like the others, and not just in intellect._

He thought he sensed something holy about them, but he brushed the feeling away. _Who has ever heard of divine demons in this part of Hell?_

Nevertheless, the 20 men were well equipped to deal with them, they could not possibly be a threat.

The knights sheathed their own blades in unison, a sign of hospitality. The commander bowed and replied, “A pleasure to meet you and your companions.” he said graciously.

A few days ago, a group of men had set out from the city, in search of a fabled form of the Argent Energy powering the city. It was believed to grant angelic powers to anyone who could find it, and find a way to extract it.

Of course, they didn’t get very far, and they were quickly surrounded by demons. A third of their group was taken out almost instantly, splattering guts and blood across the ground. The rest drew guns they had stolen from the tower of the Bear. 

Underneath the face of certain death, someone rescued them.

The survivors told of 3 demons, followed by a detailed description of each and a photo taken afterward. The Holy Knights all rejected their claim, “A demon would never save a human, stop trying to cause a stir within the city.”, and when they thought none would take it under consideration, the King of the Knight Sentinels himself came forward and seemed to sympathize with them.

Supposedly, they would return in a few days for a proposal, sending the men they’d saved as messengers. The King had hidden this fact from the Council, knowing they would reject it on the instant. He even went as far as to hide it from the rest of the knights. He stared at the demon’s for a moment, inspecting them, which was hard to do, considering they all wore face masks. The leading demon seemed to take the hint, and began to take the bags that bags from the pinky off.

They all put a hand on the hilt of their blades, . . . another on the gun hidden underneath their cloaks. The King stayed put, not wanting to cause another breakout of bloodshed. The demon finally untangled the sacks and pulled out a helmet. There was a commotion between the knights, and the King himself sucked in his breath. It was made with the finest ore in Hell, nearly indestructible. Ripples and flickers ran through it’s visor as it activated, waiting for a user. Not even the new suits made for the Holy Knights are this advanced. To his surprise, the demon held it out to him. He accepted it carefully, checking for any signs of sabotage.

There was none.

“Impressive,” he murmured. “Who created these?”.

One of the other silent demons stepped forward, he seemed to be fairly younger than the others, being a few feet shorter and less wrinkled.

“I did, my kind name me Maeandri, but you can call me The Marauder. I’m the master blacksmith and weapons expert for my town, it is called Resayen.” he said.

“Towns?” the knight questioned. _ Civilization? Out There?_ Noone had ever ventured farther than what could be seen from the city as long as he had lived.

The Marauder bowed his head and returned to stand behind the leader.

The leader of the group spoke again, “We propose an alliance against the demons of Hell.”

_Are they insane? The Council members will never accept this._ He shook his head reluctantly. “We have more.” the demon said. He dumped out a jumble of armor and weapons, beyond what the knights had seen before. The King was speechless. There was that feeling again, about something holy in all this.

_ Impossible._ He thought, disregarding it another time. He analyzed the weapons and armor again. _These would be crucial against the growing demon hordes. They contain secrets even the angels have not given us._ He thought back to his son Ned, still a child. He was probably already asleep by now, with Daisy by his side. _And It would keep Ned safe._

He made his decision.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy, Bliss, Safety, and Heaven. That was what those towering white walls once represented. Now they reeked of despair, dread, death, and desperation.

The Doomslayer planted his foot in the red sand past the northern gate. _Turn back_, a voice whispered to him.

The voice seemed to be getting louder and louder as he kept on following the Marauder. _Betrayer, Oathbreaker, Betrayer, Turncoat, Betrayer, Knightslayer, Kinslayer, Betrayer, _

_Betrayer,_

_ Betrayer,_

_ Betrayer._

Everything was in ruins, so delicate it seemed as if a single touch could cause it to all turn to dust. It was still the largest city out of all the worlds he had been, bridges stretching across abysses, and an endless number of manors and houses. There was happiness there once. Families having dinner, marriages made under the tower of the Wolf. . .

_I walked those streets with Ned, on the days when the attacks were weak. . . bought him toys even when he’d outgrown them every month. Daisy was loved by the neighbors, would cuddle up in their laps when I led her out on morning exercises. . ._

The Slayer fingered the rabbit foot in a pouch that was slung by his side.

The largest tower in the middle of the city was gone, reduced to rubble, along with the other 4 great towers of Grivendale. Wolf was gone, nothing but black stone. Bear was leaning towards the left and seemed doomed to fall any minute. Lion was a mess of black obsidian, none of the gold in the original building to be found. The tower of The Holy Knights was halved, broken and bent. Years of history, burned and destroyed. The dome covering the city was in pieces, only a few shards of metal were left. The houses were burnt and jet black, many of them still containing charred corpses.

_Never had a chance to fight back, most didn’t even have the time to run. Even if some lived, where else would they have gone in the end?_

Hell was hell, and heaven seemed to distance itself from it.

The remaining survivors' deaths would have been far more painful and arduous. _I killed them all. Burned them in their homes, their gardens, their cribs, and their towers._ Yet somehow, that was not the part that he regretted the most.

_Why?_

The simple question to himself was something he knew the answer to, and he hated it, because there was no answer that even lead to the slightest bit of good.

The Slayer realized his hands were numb from digging his fingers into his palm.

_Betrayer._

“Is something amiss?” The Marauder said, sensing his regret. The Slayer shook his head. _I was the symbol of righteousness, I’m worse filth than the demon’s on this forsaken land. I was a Knight._

He grunted, and The Marauder decided not to press on. . . seemingly partly of fear. They walked in silence, with only the sound of the demon’s coughs and wheezes to accompany them.

“I am too old for thi-_koff_\- world.” he said simply when the Slayer gave him a look.

The Marauder admired the ruined statues and sculptures of Argent, the Slayer stared at the ground. It gave him time to think about the demon walking ahead of him.

His fingers itched for a trigger, ready to put him down if he tried anything. Whether he crafted his weapons and armor or not, the Slayer would not trust him. He had doubts about the whole operation, the mythic portal he'd mentioned could be a trap for all he knew. 

_Who else can I trust? _

The portal the demon had mentioned was his only hope for vengeance. Vengeance he knew would cure his past sins. The Marauder seemed to fight the same evil the Slayer fought against, saying he only existed to help the Slayer on his mission to kill all the demons. The Slayer did not believe that for a moment. After all, the Doomslayer had killed everyone dear to him.

They entered through the main tower, or what was left of it.

Corrupted black tendrils of obsidian creeped into the windows and doors, walls and gaps. The Marauder kicked at the newly formed obsidian over an entrance, it was plain to see that someone had come that way recently, the obsidian was thin and wispy. The veil broke with a glimmer and granted them passage inside.

The Doomslayer’s helmet adjusted to the darkness, beeping as the heat signatures and light were amplified. Two lights on his shoulders turned on, illuminating the dark area. The library was as large as he remembered it, containing knowledge long forgotten by the humans. Only knights of the Holy Guard and high ranking officials could enter here. There were always two guards posted at the door, Kevan and Gerald, he remembered taking them out for breakfast once a month, insisting nothing would happen while they were gone. Now they’re dead, just like the rest of them. He thought bitterly. Thinking of the people here was impossible to do without remembering.

The Doomslayer could feel the fury boiling up inside him.

Books and maps were scattered on the floor, as well as piles of ash and dust. The Marauder bent down to scoop up a specifically large and illustrated tome, giving a huff of approval before gingerly dropping it in his sack.

“A Complete History of the City of Argent, written by the mayor himself. . . There’s so much to learn here, more than I ever knew in my hometown,” he said, sighing.

“I regret that I was a coward, I shied away as the hordes grew too -_koff_\- much.” he whispered. The weight of those words seemed to grow heavier on the demon's shoulders. 

He shook his head and walked through the remains of a heavy steel door, locks of every kind littered the ground. The Marauder stepped into the next room.

_You made a much lesser mistake than the one I made._ The Slayer thought. _You did not kill your own people. . . You did not kill your own son._

As the Slayer walked through into the next room, he could feel the surge in Argent energy almost immediately. Unstable and dangerous, he felt dizzy at the power.

To answer the new feeling, the Marauder spoke again,

“Portals dug by the ancient men from the heavens are buried underneath the ground, from a time when the angels visited other worlds, seeking innovation and technology.” He paused as a rattly cough came from him, “It is written that they were the ones who let hell unleash itself upon our world. . . and to think they call themselves “The Enlightened Ones.” he laughed, a dry rattle through his facemask, dusty and underused.

“The angels, distraught at this event, quickly deactivated the portals and buried them, to be forgotten and to wear away to nothing more than dust. They never did. Hell has a way of preserving itself, and the portals are still there, a pathway to outer worlds.” The marauder said. “The blessed city of Argent was founded after this, the angels who unknowingly led the demons into our land condemned to serve it until their deaths. The Order of the Night Sentinels was founded, survived by the original founder’s children.”

The rest of the history was already engraved in the Slayer's mind, a painful reminder to how he’d erased it.

He shook it away as the Marauder felt around for a stone on the wall, stepping away in satisfaction as a stairway opened. It was damp and was large enough to support an entire group of people walking down it at once. A pit opened next to them, so far down even the Slayer’s helmet and lights could not brighten it enough. The surges of Argent energy grew stronger and stronger as he descended, footsteps echoing off the stone walls._ Nothing could radiate this much power. . . perhaps even angels could not._

“This is it.” The Marauder rumbled. 

That was plain enough. The portal was 8 times the width of The Marauder and 5 times the height of him.

_An army could pass through here._

It glowed with energy, shades of scarlet and pink seeping into the room. Wave after wave of power swept through the Doomslayer, unstable and corrupt. The Argent Energy was almost unbearable. Although the demon next to him seemed unaffected-or was simply pretending- his own mind seemed about to shatter, crumbling against it.

_The energy. . . it is too much for one to handle._

A mortal man would have gone insane before they even reached the bottom of the stairwell.

It was all he could do to not fall to his knees and give up, his own will forcing him to stay up.

Instead, he forced himself to face up, and charged headlong into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 notes: I'm really sorry if someone was expecting the Hazbin Hotel crossover to happen in this chapter. I kind of got off-topic and wanted to fill in some lore I had ideas for, so that's why some things are just in there. The crossover will happen next chapter (probably). Feel free to ask any questions about this chapter, or about the next chapter! Just be nice. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Vaggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for you discord people. Ill edit it later, because it's midnight, and I just wanted to get this out

The world was gone. No red to be seen, no sound to be heard. _Is this what death is?_, the Slayer wondered. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel some relief in that moment, feeling his heart pump in his body. _Perhaps I’ll be with Ned and Daisy again._ The thought made him feel a spark of hope, something he hadn’t felt in years. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

He was not so lucky.

He slammed into the ground ungraciously, spat out by whatever he had just entered. Brushing the dirt off himself, he stood up and looked at his surroundings. He blinked for a moment, unsure of what he was looking at. _A . . . city?_ There were houses and buildings stretching as far as the eye could see. He was in an alley, long forgotten by the looks of the houses there. _I must’ve landed in the human realm._ He concluded for a moment. The sign hanging down in front of him spoke otherwise, _Welcome to Hell!_ The sky was as red and misty as the place he’d just left, and a pentagram shrouded the sky. Pulses of Argent Energy flowed through his body, confirming that this was some Hell. He nodded to himself, _It makes no matter, I will kill whatever vile beings walk this realm regardless. _

As if to answer his call, a familiar growl and hum of a cannon came from his left.

Reacting instantly, he spun around, narrowly missing an energized blast from the half demon half robot. The Cyberdemon roared in anger. Missiles flew around him in wild arcs causing the earth to break and shudder. He took out the Gauss Cannon in a split second, launching himself across the old houses. While still in the air, he took out his super shotgun, firing the second he hit the ground. His anger only increasing every second this wretch stayed alive. The demon grimaced from the bullet wounds spread across its body. It was bleeding profusely. Deciding he’d had enough, the BFG was unveiled glimmering with green energy as it charged up. The Cyberdemon growled in terror, he could feel the power coming from the huge weapon. It raised its hands to cover its face.

He shut his eyes as the glare from the weapon filled his vision, intensifying as it finally shot. An explosion ripped through the air, causing the Doomslayer to shift in his stance. There was another roar as he opened his eyes, the Cyberdemon was still there. It was barely standing, blood oozing down it’s form, and the hand cannon destroyed. The Slayer was sure it couldn’t even see. He was struck by another force, grunting at the sudden pressure.

Argent energy was caught in a fierce tornado around the mass of gore, and the Cyberdemon let out a deep, throaty laugh, one that could not have come from its own vocals.

_Impossible, _thought the Doomslayer. He ran towards it, ready to end it a second time if need be, when the axe came swooping down.

Along with it, the head of the cyberdemon, caught in a gruesome smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Charlie was snuggled up against a grey skinned, white haired, one-eyed adorable demon that was her girlfriend. They were sitting in silence, Vaggie stroking her hair gingerly. It was nice, being a full time psychiatrist and runner of a hotel was hard. By the end of the day, even someone as energetic and happy as Charlie was exhausted. The tv was on, though Charlie wasn’t paying any attention to it, preferring to melt even more into her lover’s embrace. “It’s late, you should get some sleep.” murmured Vaggie.

Charlie hummed, closing her eyes and starting to doze off, breaths slow and steady. Vaggie smiled and tucks her girlfriend beneath the sheets. The TV was still on, showing a pixelated image of a dark green demon standing in front of the corpse of a massive demon, crushing part of a house next to it with its weight.

Another demon, more than twice the height of the original demon wearing similar armor entered the screen, seemingly speaking to the smaller demon.

A headline appeared underneath the “666 news.” title, “Armageddon Approaching????”. Vaggie sighed, hordes of demons out of nowhere had started to appear a week ago. Noone knew what had happened afterwards, they all stumbled in one direction, disappearing into the horizon. Some of the larger ones, however, had stayed behind and was wreaking havoc in the city. Charlie had seen it as an opportunity to help these new demons, spending all her time pestering the hordes, which completely ignored her. She’d given up after no responses for the entire week. Since then, she’d gone back to convincing the old residents of Pentagram City to check in. Before, demons had trickled in, looking for the cheap booze that Husk gave out as the bartender. Now, they swarmed the hotel like flies, desperate for safety. _It’s all that stupid news station’s fault. _

Vaggie was still mad at them for making a fool out of Charlie, and now they were causing a city wide panic. Charlie had seen it as a positive thing, and spent day and night leading them towards redemption. Most of the time, the demons locked themselves in their rooms after checking in at the front desk, appearing a few days afterward in search for more booze or sex. Vaggie was angry at them as well, she wanted the hotel to succeed, for Charlie’s sake at least. Charlie had come to her every night so tired and broken, that Vaggie had set up a curfew for the demons, any who didn’t comply would be thrown out.

_ I had no idea people who made it here would be so gullible. For people who claim to be unable to trust, they’ll eat up whatever the news throws at them . . ._ She severely doubted even this news report was even partly true, it’s probably just a normal turf war happening in the west end. After kissing Charlie goodnight, Vaggie closed the door and headed downstairs. She didn’t really sleep at “night”, preferring to take naps during the day. Husk was sprawled out across the bar, 4 empty bottles of beer and another unopened six pack lay next to him. He was drooling all over the table.

Nifty was frantically speeding around the lobby, cleaning up every speck of dust that landed on the ground. She wasn’t allowed access to the hotel’s resident’s rooms at night. Angel Dust was probably in another guest’s room, “entertaining” them. “Hey Niffty.” Vaggie called out.

“Ohhivaggieiwasjustcleaningupthiscobwebifoundoverhereitsreallyquitegrosshahaandtheresthisantfamilyifoundoverthereiburnedthemallhaha-”

Vaggie blinked.

“Uhh, okay, you just do what you do I guess.” she said slowly. Niffty nodded frantically and presumed to zoom across the room.

Vaggie went over and sat next to Husk, who had woken and was staring at the ceiling, seemingly not comprehending he was still alive. “Pass. me. drink.” he grumbled, barely able to form words. Vaggie snorted but obliged. The cat muttered a “Thankssssssss”, and splashed half the bottle on his face.

The one eyed demon shook her head, and headed out the front door for some fresh air. She sat down at the front steps and hung her gazed into the city, teeming with demons going about their daily business. Reaching into her shirt, she took out a pack of cigarettes. Her hands were shaking, almost dropping the box. The urges had gotten worse lately, ever since Charlie had persuaded her to go cold turkey a week ago. She couldn’t stand it anymore. The hunger was gnawing at her, constantly there when she felt even remotely stressed.

That was most of the time.

Vaggie placed one in her mouth and lit it with a lighter she’d brought, the tip glowing orange.

Taking a long drag, she leaned back and rested her head on the door, closing her eyes. She sighed, exhaling a plume of smoke. _I’m sorry, Charlie. I let you down, like everyone else. I should have made this hotel work with you, yet no one has shown any signs of improvement . . . even with Alastor’s help._ The demon had visited a few times the last month, but for the past few weeks, he’d been completely missing. The hotel bills were rising by the day, set in a neat pile in one of Charlie's cabinets. Vaggie had even considered going back to prostitution to help out, but Charlie had forbade her.

_“I don’t want you to go through that again, Vaggie.” she’d said, puppy eyes and all. “It’s the only thing I know how to do well, and I could find work around here easily.” Vaggie said, concerned. “You know how awful they treat you there, the hotel isn’t worth that happening to you.” Charlie wrapped her arms around the wide eyed demon, and gave her a squeeze, “We’ll find another way, always.”_

Always.

Given no other option, Vaggie had finally been forced to charge admission to the hotel. It had taken much persuasion to get the red clothed demon to give in, and Charlie was still uneasy about it. Unfortunately, due to the agreement they came to, they only charged $5 for each demon. The recent waves of demons seeking refuge was beneficial, but there were still tons of bills left to pay. It wouldn’t be so bad if someone had ascended, but everyone was still as hell bound as they had first entered the hotel. Vaggie turned her head up at the dark and red sky where a moon rested atop a flurry of white clouds.

_How will anyone ever get up there?_


End file.
